memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Pocket TNG
Nakladatelství Pocket Books vydává od roku 1988 v USA romány s tématikou Star Trek: The Next generation. Toto mu umožňovala licence, kterou nakladatelství obdrželo od Paramount Pictures. Úvod Pocket Books bylo prvním nakladatelstvím, které získalo licenci na vydávání románů s tématikou Star Trek: The Next generation. Postupně vydávalo téměř všechny TNG původní romány, románové přepisy některých epizod a filmů a specializovaných příruček. ::Poznámka: ::Níže je uveden celkový přehled všech původních knih vydaných tímto nakladatelstvím. Jestliže román byl přeložen i do češtiny, je vedle uveden i český název. ::Jestliže se chcete dovědět více o románech v češtině s tematikou Star Trek: The Next Generation, přejděte na stránku Star Trek: Nová generace - romány v češtině . Seznam románů Romány vycházející z jednotlivých epizod nebo filmů * Encounter at Farpoint / Střetnutí na Farpointu * Unification / Sjednocení * Relics / Střepy času * Descent / Vpád * All Good Things... * Star Trek: Generations * Star Trek: First Contact * Star Trek: Insurrection * Star Trek: Nemesis Číslovaná řada románů # Ghost Ship / Loď duchů # The Peacekeepers / Strážci míru # The Children of Hamlin / Děti z Hamlinu # Survivors / Otázka bezpečnosti # Strike Zone / Zóna úderu # Power Hungry / Boj o moc # Masks / Masky # The Captains' Honor / Čest kapitánů # A Call to Darkness / Výkřik do tmy # A Rock and a Hard Place / Prašť jako uhoď # Gulliver's Fugitives / Gulliverovi chráněnci # Doomsday World / Svět zkázy # The Eyes of the Beholders / Oči vidoucích # Exiles / Vyhnanci # Fortune's Light # Contamination # Boogeymen # Q-in-Law # Perchance to Dream # Spartacus # Chains of Command # Imbalance # War Drums # Nightshade # Grounded # The Romulan Prize # Guises of the Mind # Here There Be Dragons # Sins of Commission # Debtors' Planet # Foreign Foes # Requiem # Balance of Power # Blaze of Glory # The Romulan Stratagem # Into the Nebula # The Last Stand # Dragon's Honor # Rogue Saucer # Possession # Invasion! #2: The Soldiers of Fear # Infiltrator # A Fury Scorned # The Death of Princes # Intellivore # To Storm Heaven # The Q Continuum #1: Q-Space # The Q Continuum #2: Q-Zone # The Q Continuum #3: Q-Strike # Dyson Sphere # Double Helix #1: Infection # Double Helix #2: Vectors # Double Helix #3: Red Sector # Double Helix #4: Quarantine # Double Helix #5: Double or Nothing # Double Helix #6: The First Virtue # The Forgotten War # Gemworld, Book One # Gemworld, Book Two # Tooth and Claw # Diplomatic Implausibility # Maximum Warp #1: Dead Zone # Maximum Warp #2: Forever Dark # Immortal Coil Nečíslované romány * Metamorphosis (TNG Giant #1) / Metamorfózy * Vendetta (TNG Giant #2) / Vendetta * Reunion / Smrtelné ohrožení * Imzadi / Imzadi * The Devil's Heart / Satanovo srdce * Dark Mirror / Temné zrcadlo * Q-Squared / Q na druhou * Crossover * Kahless * Day of Honor : **#1: Ancient Blood * Ship of the Line * The Best and the Brightest - román volně zařazený do románové řady Starfleet Academy * Planet X * The Captain's Table : **#2: Dujonian's Hoard * The Dominion War : ** #1: Behind Enemy Lines ** #3: Tunnel Through the Stars * Triangle: Imzadi II / Imzadi II * I, Q * The Valiant - úvodní román k dílčí románové řadě Stargazer * The Genesis Wave : ** The Genesis Wave, Book 1 ** The Genesis Wave, Book 2 ** The Genesis Wave, Book 3 * Section 31 : ** #2: Rogue * Gateways : ** #3: Doors Into Chaos * povídka The Other Side z #7: What Lay Beyond * A Hard Rain * The Battle of Betazed * Do Comets Dream? * The Genesis Wave : ** Genesis Force * Engines of Destiny * The Lost Era : ** The Buried Age * The Sky's the Limit Románová řada A Time to... :Dílčí románová řada Star Trek: A Time to... - s dějem probíhajícím v letech 2378 – 2379 (do událostí uvedených ve filmu Star Trek: Nemesis) * ...Be Born * ...Die * ...Sow * ...Harvest * ...Love * ...Hate * ...Kill * ...Heal * A Time for War, A Time for Peace Romány s dějem po Nemesis * Death in Winter * Resistance * Q&A * Before Dishonor * Greater than the Sum * Losing the Peace - navazuje na dílčí průřezovou románovou řadu Star Trek: Destiny :Poznámka: Viz také Star Trek: Titan a Articles of the Federation Ostatní dílčí románové řady a samostatné romány Star Trek: The Next Generation - Starfleet Academy : (romány pro mládež) # Worf's First Adventure # Line of Fire # Survival # Capture the Flag # Atlantis Station # Mystery of the Missing Crew # Secret of the Lizard People # Starfall # Nova Command # Loyalties # Crossfire # Breakaway # The Haunted Starship # Deceptions Souborná vydání s dodatky : * Pantheon * The Q Continuum * Imzadi Forever * The Hand of Kahless Slings and Arrows : (románová řada vydávaná jako E-knihy) # A Sea of Troubles # The Oppressor's Wrong # The Insolence of Office # That Sleep of Death # A Weary Life # Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment Podívej se také na * Star Trek: Původní série (Pocket) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) * Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket) * Star Trek: Enterprise (Pocket) Next Generation de:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Romane) en:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) it:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket)